


【lvhp】引火烧身

by devotion12345



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3p, Gen, M/M, Multi, NC-17, ntr, 二重身, 兄弟相残, 奸尸暗示, 弑父, 强迫性关系, 搞笑, 暗黑, 暴力描写, 梦境闪回, 灵魂分裂, 特工, 童年阴影, 致疯, 虐杀, 黑帮
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotion12345/pseuds/devotion12345
Summary: lofter上不敢放出来的完整版本。完整剧情比较放飞，而且与lofter上有出入，剧情更为丧病一点。lofter上的都是碎片。全文已经完结。陆陆续续搬运中。此处仅为存文。现代AU。我还是那个不会开车的我。当伏地魔的灵魂分裂成两个人，托马斯和汤姆，二者再度遇上命中注定的反对者加爱人波特会发生什么？





	1. 不幸的童年

**Author's Note:**

> 雷，我只说一次。  
> 人物属于JK，OOC和雷全部属于我。  
> 

　　汤姆.里德尔有一位双胞胎哥哥，哥哥的名字是托马斯.岗特。不是因为兄弟两一个随父姓，一个随着母姓。  
　　汤姆.里德尔这个名字原是他父亲的本名。  
　　但是里德尔的父亲劳德.岗特觉得这个名字代表他不堪，微小的过去，他十分厌恶这个名字。  
　　他给自己取了一个外号，伏地魔，意思为飞离死亡，和一个新名字。  
　　而这个外号在后来曾一度是权利与黑暗的象征，人们甚至不敢直接提起他的名字，只能用那位来代称。  
　　那么将这个名字取给自己的小儿子，代表了什么呢？看起来他十分厌恶这个小儿子。  
　　大儿子的姓氏为岗特。同老劳德一个姓氏，这是斯莱特林继承者的姓氏，在魔法世界里非常光辉的一个姓氏。  
　　里德尔对此非常不满，他不懂明白，他与托马斯分明是一个母亲所生，是同时出生的双胞胎，连长相也一模一样，但是老劳德从小就对托马斯非常偏爱，对小汤姆则是无视，仿佛小汤姆是捡回来的。  
　　他不明白为什么。  
　　他曾经一度很好奇为什么，不过后来他也不好奇为什么了，因为他那时已经足够冷血，甚至没有兴趣了解为什么。  
　　这个答案一直到老劳德死去那天才揭开谜底。  
　　因为他根本不是老劳德的儿子，小汤姆不是，那么托马斯也不是。他和托马斯是老劳德盛放自己灵魂的容器。  
　　老劳德为了永生，制造出了魂器来获得永生。大自然为了惩罚老劳德逃离死亡的行为，制造了另外一向法则。  
　　二重身。老劳德原本只有托马斯这一个魂器，等老劳德死亡后，托马斯就会接受老劳德记忆与能力，完全复制老劳德的灵魂，给老劳德带来新生。可是因为二重身的缘故，老劳德的魂器居然变成了两个，两个魂器互为二重身。二重身是大自然制造出来为了让老劳德回到自然规律的产物，二重身们注定彼此相杀，二者必须之中有一个回归死亡，以完成原身必须到来的死亡。  
　　小汤姆是意外的产物。于是老劳德被复制好的灵魂被切割成两个部分。  
　　碰巧，小汤姆得到的还是老劳德不喜欢的那部分。  
　　小汤姆十分虚伪，打小喜欢表现地异常乖巧以获取他人的怜爱来达到目的。这骗得到别人，却骗不过世纪上另外一个自己，老劳德，因为他自己幼时便是这样的人，这些小花招他再熟悉不过。  
　　只有弱小的人才会用这样的方式，而老劳德是个异常强大的强者，他曾是巫师世界里最强的黑巫师，是黑魔王，小汤姆的一举一动都在提醒着老劳德不愿意想起的过去。  
　　不喜欢小汤姆简直是理所当然，就算那是未来的他自己。  
　　一开始老劳德是偏心，到后来就是故意挑起魂器间的矛盾，因为他只留最强的，如他本人一样强大的。  
　　随着二重身们的渐渐长大，老劳德的力量也开始逐渐流失到二重身们的身上。  
　　托马斯和小汤姆发现了一个小秘密，只要他们彼此伤害，自身得到的力量就会变强，更何况他们本身就是极度自私排异的人。  
　　这是命运的手在推着他们走。  
　　名义上为兄弟的二者关系十分之不融洽，简直可以说是剑拔弩张，连小汤姆这种做表面功夫做到家的人甚至都不愿意和托马斯装一下兄友弟恭。  
　　且不说私下无数次挑衅了。  
　　就昨天，托马斯敢当着老劳德的面把银制筷子故意插进小汤姆的喉咙里，托马斯坚称只是想试试筷子是否尖锐。遗憾的是，托马斯还不熟练，这没有能使小汤姆丧命，不过回报也足够了，托马斯获得了比以前折磨汤姆更多的力量，这让托马斯感到愉快。  
　　老劳德对此并没有什么意见，他甚至只是擦擦手，然后教导托马斯如何下回出手一击毙命，否则会让敌人有可趁之机。  
　　老劳德切割着盘子里的食物，看着托马斯，用命令的口气说，对付敌人务必一击即中，绝不可以留下任何给对方活命反扑的机会。你得改。下回应该直接从大动脉上入手插进去。  
　　托马斯美貌的脸上露出一个受教的笑容。  
　　老劳德猩红的双眼甚至都没有转向小汤姆所在的位置，他觉得弱小的自己就应该去死，不配成为他。  
　　与托马斯天生的冷漠疯狂不同，小汤姆甚至小小的渴望过亲情，渴望过被爱。他甚至有因为理智而柔软的地方，比如小汤姆就曾经抱着老保姆哭过，为什么没人爱他。  
　　也正是因为有这小小的柔软，所以老劳德更为厌恶鄙视小汤姆。  
　　所以在那一刻，喉咙还在流血的小汤姆心彻底凉了，走上了命运为他安排好，也是性格使然的道路。  
　　可是老劳德忘了，当初他自己就是从在孤儿院里受尽欺负的小汤姆里德尔过来的。所以后来他真正的继承人也必须是小汤姆里德尔，而不是现在在老劳德刻意偏心下实力更为强劲的托马斯。不得不说，这轮回是命运给老劳德开的玩笑，但是谁又能说这不是老劳德自己一手造成的。  
　　这一刻，捂着流血脖子的小汤姆本来就不热的心彻底凉了。他看着眼前玩着刀叉的兄弟和漠不关心的父亲，发誓要复仇。  
　　他要他们两个的命。  
　　理智，冷漠，虚伪，狠毒，因为柔软之处更能体会人心的微妙，理智增加，疯狂减少所以更加会把握人性的小汤姆注定会比托马斯更为强大，更加适合当一个领导者。  
　　只有某位白发苍苍的绿眼老保姆过来给汤姆上药，柔声问他好不好。  
　　小汤姆捂着受伤疼痛的脖子说不出话来，他的喉咙像是被火烧过了，摇了摇头。  
　　小汤姆没有哭也没有哼，但是很明显在他纯黑色的眼睛里有东西被仇恨的火焰烧的一干二净。  
　　老保姆不敢抱他，怕触碰到他的伤口，留着泪给小汤姆上药说道，可怜的孩子，怎么能这么对你。  
　　老劳德病态执着于黑发绿眼，他的情人全部都是黑发绿眼。这些人既是他的情人，又是照顾他生活的仆人。  
　　老劳德当真是十分无情，没人比他更凉薄，用冰来比喻他，都嫌弃温度过于炙热了。  
　　这位老保姆是曾经被老劳德宠幸过又遗忘了的情人，她原本也是黑发绿眼的美女，后来她年纪大了，所以黑发变成了白发。  
　　这位老保姆同情小汤姆所遭遇的一切，自己又没有子嗣，便把小汤姆当做自己的孙子一般对待，对他挺不错。  
　　倘若整个岗特庄园里还有人对小汤姆好，便只有这位老妇人了。其他人都见风使舵地讨好托马斯，毫无疑问托马斯目前是老劳德认定的继承人。  
　　老劳德不会以德服人，他自私虚伪恶毒，自然身边围绕也都是贪图之辈。  
　　托马斯与小汤姆得到的一直天差地别，哪一方面都是。比如托马斯从来不会被冻到半夜里醒过来，因为他的屋子里有暖烘烘的壁炉保暖的被子不算，甚至打小就有帮忙暖床的人。小汤姆就不止一次被在寒夜里被冻醒，被冻到生疮，手脚裂开，还是老保姆偷偷几次跑过来，给他捂暖会脚，便要回去工作打扫庄园，怕被人发现她偷跑怠工。  
　　但是汤姆也十分满足了。  
　　虽然这位老保姆目的未必单纯，但是这是唯一一个对他好的人，在他最为弱小的时候。  
　　倘若老保姆在汤姆的生命里来得再晚一些，只怕得到的不会比其他人要好。汤姆讨厌别人算计他，尤其是想从他那里得到什么。  
　　没人可以利用伏地魔。不管是过去现在未来的。  
　　至少出现了比不出现要好。  
　　起码让里德尔心里还有一块非常非常小的地方始终保持温热。  
　　现在，一老一少常常互相安慰要将来出人头地，要过上好日子，要给那些欺负他们的人还以颜色。  
　　将来少爷会继承老爷的庄园，那时候再也没人敢欺负我们了。  
　　到时候，我要他们十倍，不，百倍的得到惩罚，我一个一个地记住了他们的名字，在这里，十分深刻。汤姆指了指自己的大脑。  
　　汤姆里德尔给予不了太多让老保姆觉得欢天喜地的承诺，毕竟是老劳德的灵魂，怎么也产生不了大方宽容，底子就是黑暗的。但是他乐意报复。  
　　诸如此类的话也使得难熬的日子稍微好过了些，起码有了目标。  
　　老保姆看着小汤姆被伤成这样，一边为他难过，一边自觉过上好日子再也无望，便失去了活下去的动力，没多久就病死了。  
　　在老保姆临死前，她浑浊到发黄的绿眼睛开始失去焦距，她的思维也开始不清楚，但是她觉得很舒服很放松，  
　　她问着他床边坐着的汤姆，颤抖着问，汤姆少爷，今天老爷宣布是您来当继承人了吗？  
　　她自然是看不到汤姆断了的鼻子。  
　　汤姆微笑着给她盖上被子，用着应该有的口气，听起来十分高兴，是的。所有人都来祝贺我。他们都想不到会这一天。  
　　其实真正的情况是今天老劳德当着所有人的面正是宣布继承权是托马斯的，托马斯微笑着接受所有人的祝贺。  
　　小汤姆没有分到任何东西，只有小小一笔钱，小汤姆的脸色简直要挂不住，但是他掐着自己的手心，维持了下来。  
　　汤姆.里德尔不意外，但是这部代表他不愤怒。  
　　托马斯穿着华贵得体，交叠着双腿，坐在老劳德右手边。食死徒需要匍匐在地，一一上前匍匐在地，亲吻领导者的鞋子。  
　　这里面只有两个主，其余的都是仆人，很显然小汤姆不在主人之列。  
　　他强迫自己匍匐在地上对托马斯献上他的忠诚。表现地任由他驱使，他眼前是那只光亮的鞋子。不过托马斯可不会见好就收，他只会遵循自己的自由意志，变本加厉。开玩笑，让汤姆亲吻自己的鞋子，托马斯宁可把汤姆的嘴撕下来。托马斯保持着风度，直接踩着匍匐在地上汤姆的脑袋上过去了。  
　　小汤姆的脸被压在地上，鼻梁都被压断。有人甚至笑出了声。托马斯看了他一眼。当着所有人的面，把那位食死徒的嘴撕开了，理由是这里的两位主人并没有给予他笑的权利，为了让他的笑声合理，托马斯决定恩赐他微笑的权利，同时教他如何笑得更开心。  
　　他接着走到中心位置，坦然自若地进行发言。  
　　趴在地上的小汤姆则在想如何让托马斯和老劳德不得好死，并受尽折磨。但是他面上仍是平静无波，仿佛流血的不是自己。老劳德不由得多看了汤姆一眼，突然觉得也许他做错了决定，不过他不介意事情更有意思一些。  
　　这也是为什么他选择站在了托马斯这边，却没有放任托马斯杀掉汤姆，不到最后一刻，谁也不知道最后结果不是吗？  
　　一屋子三条毒蛇聚在一起注定不会产生什么好玩意。这种天生就是伤害的性格，注定要把周围的一切毁灭殆尽，疯狂到毁灭自己是迟早的事情。  
　　尽管他们都相当自爱，毕竟足够自私自利。也同样是因为这一点，他们不能忍受有另外一个自己。  
　　毁人，亦自毁。  
　　此时老妇人满是沟壑的脸上，露出了一个满足的笑容，树皮一样的手扯住汤姆的衣袖，乌色的嘴唇颤抖不住地说，太好了，太好了，太好了，他们再也欺负不了我们了，少爷，您果然没有让我失望……  
　　汤姆说，是啊，你再也不会被人欺负了。那些渣滓都趴在地上对我摇尾乞怜——  
　　他的话没有说完，老妇人便溘然长逝，脸上是满足的微笑。  
　　汤姆的眼睛下方竟然挂着一滴生理性的透明液体，感受到湿意。他抬起食指擦去了它。  
　　然后他带着并不符合他纯洁高贵外貌的微笑。起身离去。  
　　他说的，都会是真的，都是真的。  
　　而当哈利处于汤姆这个年纪的时候，他已经从姨妈姨父家搬出来跟教父小天狼星住了两年。与汤姆一样，哈利也有阴影。他的父母在他很小的时候就死于车祸，便由姨妈姨父收养。  
　　姨妈姨父莫名地不喜欢哈利，于是哈利受尽打骂，还被表哥极其同学欺凌，他们总是用一种看怪物的眼光看哈利，仿佛他是个灾星。哈利甚至住在橱柜里，对，就现代那种小小的，窄窄的橱柜，这里面要塞进去一个孩子，还得呆上一整个晚上，因为他得睡觉。可想而知，这要有多难受。  
　　因此哈利比一般孩子要瘦小得多，这直接造成了哈利发育缓慢，就算成年后很多年，他仍然一副少年面孔，好在身高还不算矮。  
　　在国外执行任务的教父小天狼星终于回来，要回了哈利的抚养权，收养了哈利。从此哈利的天空开始晴空万里。  
　　不过哈利并不怎么怨恨他的姨妈姨父。仍是感谢他们收养了他，在知道了他的父母是因为被食死徒报复后而死，仍然愿意冒着危险收养他，尽管对他是不太好。  
　　非要较真说感谢这两个词也不太对，总之没有那么抵触了。  
　　哈利开始能更多地体谅他人，感恩生活。  
　　因为身边还有很多很爱他的人还有他的朋友，始终同他在一起。  
　　同样是阴暗底色，如果说汤姆是一片纯黑中有丁子大点星在极其微弱地闪光。那么哈利就是五彩斑斓的黑，来衬托得那些颜色更为灿烂。  
　　如果说二者的境遇发生调换，汤姆会混的如鱼得水，撒谎玩弄人心本来就是他的擅长项目，凭借自己都能发展出新的恶势力来，反倒是以暴制暴地被压抑了几年，没怎么搞出大事来，不过在过了某个年龄坎后，他们不再压抑汤姆后，汤姆加速加倍地爆发了。而哈利遭遇的则可能是另一种形式的悲惨，某种不能描述的露骨的情色的犯罪。  
　　毕竟他是老劳德黑发绿眸偏好的起源，在四百多年前。  
　　而老劳德和托马斯恰好是两个毫无道德伦理法律观念的人。毕竟他们共享了同一个灵魂。  
　　他们可不会管哈利成年没成年，身体有没有发育到适合承受那些。  
　　只要他是哈利.波特。


	2. 认错人的起因（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 托马斯瞎撩哈利，结果用的是弟弟的身份和名字，直接导致哈利后来找错人，被弟弟汤姆NTR也是托马斯当初自己作啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 托马斯和汤姆是一个灵魂的两面，不是两个人在一个身体里面。汤伏不拆，一人论。

五年前的年7月30日。  
又是哈利生日的前一天。哈利奉命潜入赌场，保护一位公司董事。哈利不能让那位董事参与赌局。他打晕了那位高层，自己替他上阵去赌。那个时候哈利都没有成年，便已经开始执行任务了。  
他像人群中的羔羊。  
但是整个人有种初生牛犊不怕虎的气势。飞扬，阳光，青春且英姿勃发，漂亮又狡黠。  
托马斯一下就注意到了他。  
他在那里又见到了托马斯。  
哈利在人群中第一眼就见到了托马斯。  
浑身冰雪之姿的托马斯，仅仅是侧过头一挑眉，哈利仿佛瞬间被丘比特之箭捅了对穿。连脑子都不太好使了。还有点晕晕乎乎的。  
他的心在砰砰跳。  
这应该是恋爱的感觉吧。  
惊鸿一瞥后，哈利随后十几分钟内哈利再也没有找到他的踪影。  
太惊艳。哈利始终记得那天。之后也常常想起，就是偶尔有些面目模糊，但是那种瞬间的感觉很清楚。  
哈利坐在赌桌上，说实话，他不太擅长德州扑克。而且运气也不太好。  
他只能大多时候都在弃牌。  
德州扑克不能只靠运气，还要靠大脑来计算。  
哈利并非脑子不好使，这是他头一次进赌场，第一次玩的德州扑克，一把上来就是巨额资金。  
他不能不紧张。  
他面前的筹码快要输光。比起后来的赌场老油条，这时他还不太沉稳，不住地要酒，要纸巾擦汗。  
哈利不断的吞咽酒精来试图冷静。  
他一擦汗就显得脸更白了。本来就紧张到没有血色的脸，更加没有血色，看着一副随时要昏厥的样子。  
他现在还太小，又一上来就是大场面。  
最重要的是他输得可是别的公司的资金。十有八九很快要输光了。  
哈利都想不出要怎么还这么大一笔钱。  
他的绿眼珠转来转去，泄露了他的不安。  
哈利知道对面的人肯定出老千了，但是苦于没有证据。  
他又不能不赌，赌下去肯定要输光。对面的人看着他的筹码，眼里露出了贪婪的光芒。  
他咬起下唇。非常苦恼，这是他一紧张就有的一个小动作。  
加上我的，一起赌吧。哈利的面前多了几张卡。他侧过头，看到了托马斯，如霜雪在叶般高华不染的托马斯就站在他身后，一只骨节优美的手搭在他的椅子上。  
你们认识？荷官问。  
托马斯俯下身对着哈利，笑得简直勾魂夺魄，用气声问，我们不认识吗？  
哈利鬼使神差地摇头了。明明才第二次见面。第一次见面才在半个小时前，甚至都没有说过一句话。  
托马斯示意继续。他挑了一下哈利的刘海。直接坐在了哈利的大腿上，参加赌局。  
他十分自然地问所有人，不介意吧。  
于是所有人看他们的眼神都很暧昧，而哈利在被挑刘海那一刻已经傻了。  
然而并没有人拦着他。因为他押上的卡片。  
当托马斯把哈利面前的筹码输光那一刻，哈利清醒了。  
好在德州扑克可以加买，哈利还不用下场走人。  
哈利感觉心痛到麻木。  
托马斯侧过头，贴着哈利的唇角说话，他说，故意的，最后一把翻身才有意思。  
只要托马斯再侧过头一看，就会贴上哈利的嘴唇。  
哈利能问道他身上的灰琥珀混合着丁香的味道。  
但是哈利已经身垂头丧气，一脸你开心就好。  
都是输光，谁来输光一点也不重要。  
托马斯转过身来，气定神闲，他用食指支着自己的额角，有微微笑意。  
他在观察周围其他选手的入池频率。他身下的这位，看一眼就知道是新手玩家。对面那个穿紫色缎面西装的属于紧手玩家，因为他入池非常很谨慎。这松手玩家不少，最明显比如那个衣着暴露戴着钻石项链的女士，手牌质量大概在百分之二十到三十的范围。最难以捉摸的是那位亚麻色西装的日本人，疯子玩家。  
不过他是疯狂的托马斯，一般人都疯不过他。他有这个自信。  
他有自信算出了他算出的频率是最合适的。  
而且他逼得这桌上的人都all-in了。  
不过他一点不担心会输，毕竟荷官和这座赌场都是他名下公司旗下的。  
事后，哈利抱着加倍的筹码，无比崇拜地看着托马斯。  
你怎么知道最后一把肯定会赢的。哈利惊喜地问。  
托马斯用食指敲敲太阳穴，示意用脑。  
那我该怎么感谢你呢？哈利恨不得眼睛里冒出星星来。哈利在思考，是请他在这住几晚还是请他吃饭。  
托马斯摇了摇头，我需要一个吻。  
他牵起哈利的手，一个吻落在哈利雪白的手背，但是没有直接亲到哈利的手，还是隔着托马斯的手指，他只能感受到托马斯温热的气息。  
托马斯凝视着他，因为我对如太阳一样光辉灿烂的你很中意，请原谅我的轻佻鲁莽和我的一见钟情。

3年前。  
哈利再次见到托马斯是在中亚地区执行任务。  
这离第一次见到托马斯中间隔了两年。第一次见面，他两还真没发生点什么，因为刚要可能发生点什么的时候，邓布利多长官的电话就及时地把哈利给叫走了。  
不过不应该说是见到了托马斯。因为当时的哈利被敌人的闪光弹致盲了一阵。  
看着倒在人堆里的哈利，托马斯原本把枪口对准了哈利的脑袋，要一枪打爆脸上有泥土污渍的脑袋。  
毕竟这小混蛋给他们制造了不少麻烦。  
低头仔细打量了他一会儿，又收起了枪。  
明明有更好玩的玩法不是吗？  
杀他，不急于一时。随时都可以。  
托马斯摸了下自己的嘴唇。他举起了一只手，做了个手势。身边穿着迷彩军装服饰的大个子跟拎起了哈利准备提回去。身旁的女士开枪扫射人堆，务必叫他们无一幸存。  
哈利再度醒过来的时候，他发现自己眼前白茫茫一片。  
他抬起自己的手，却看不到自己的手在自己眼前。他还记得当时那阵让他疼痛的白光在眼前闪过。如果不是把护目镜给了当地一个妇女，他应该是不会被闪到的。  
到底值得不值得，他思考了一下。  
他会不会永久失明，他希望最好不要是这个结果。  
他不知道此刻应该如何是好。是坐起来尖叫我失明了，还是应该装死继续睡过去。他不知道他现在在哪，他通过皮肤和触觉感受到他在一个洞穴里，还是在一张布料工艺粗糙的织物上，而且周围没有人，因为他没有听到人的呼吸声，或者动作来带的声音。  
他是被敌人抓住了，还是被好心人士救起了。  
哈利不敢随便发声，毕竟他不知道目前处境如何。尽管此时他的喉咙火烧火燎的，需要水，可能是躺了太久的原因，浑身上下都十分酸痛。但是他不能放下警惕心。  
哈利摸向自己的手腕，胸口处。衣物都被人换过了，他之前穿的是军装，但是原来衣物里的东西都放在现在这件衣服里相同的位置，手表也还在手上。  
看样子，并没有什么恶意。如果是敌方，他此刻应该不是在地牢里，就应该被绑起来严刑拷打，或者已经在去见他的父母了。  
这时有人走进来，哈利听见他的脚步声和不规律的呼吸声。  
哈利默默数着那个的步伐数，盲猜他的身高来计算门口到身下位置的距离。  
他在脑海里白描那个人的形象动作。他在脑海里计划该如何制住他。哈利习惯了攻击防备的姿态，在陌生的环境里。  
那个人走到他的身边了，然后是衣服摩擦的声音，哈利能感到有热源接近了他的额头。哈利一把抠住那只手，他翻身弹起来一拧，通过重力的关系把那只手的主人压在应该能称呼为床的地方上。哈利的手肘抵在那个人的肩膀上，手指扣住了那个人的喉咙，以方便随时扭断它，通过手臂的距离和脖子的宽度来测算，这个应该身高在1米92左右的成年男性，体型偏瘦，应该受过些训练。  
也许这个人是好人，但是哈利不允许别人碰他额头上有闪电伤疤的地方。  
【你醒了。】声音还挺好听。  
哈利问，【这是哪，你是谁？】  
【很明显，这是防空洞】对方轻笑，声音如被拨动的竖琴琴弦一样优美。【我是个医生，我准备给你上药。军人先生。】  
对方举起双手。【以及，您能从我身上下来吗？】  
哈利有些迟疑。但是他还是松开了手。【是你救了我？】  
【我的助手罗拉小姐，她把你捡回来的，我提供了下药品和绷带。您觉得我这样算救了您吗？】对方举起手做投向状问。  
【那么请问伤票有几种颜色，病例签约在哪里。】哈利不至于傻到别人说什么他就相信什么，虽然他目前看起来很安全。而且很有可能的确如那位男士所说。按照道理，他应该被送到战地医院，因为光看他的军服就能看出他的编制，军种，他记得他方军队的战地医院没有在防空洞的。而且不应该周围只有他一个人。这安静的过分。只要还有质疑，哈利就不能松懈戒备。  
【纸制4种，红黄绿黑，还有电子伤票。您目前大概是3级优先。有签在病人身上的，也有签在伤票上的。】  
哈利没有说话。对方并没有答错。他坐在一旁，不说话，也没道歉。  
【我们是自发组织的义工，先生。】  
这时进来一位女士，她叫道【啊，您醒了，真是太好了。不过我必须得抱歉的告诉您，既然您醒了，要不考虑换个位置，今天我们这床位有点紧张。等会有几个病人要进来。】  
哈利这才放下心来，对方应该的确没恶意，如果是为了骗他这也太下成本了，没有必要这么弯弯绕绕，只是有一种说不出的诡异。【抱歉，我多心了。】  
哈利伸出手，【波特。】  
对方并不想握住他的手，因为哈利刚掐了他的脖子，还跟审犯人一样质问他。【马沃罗。】但是对方还是回答了。  
第一次见面，不太愉快。哈利想，虽然他连面也没【见】过。

虽然哈利的态度很无礼，事后道歉也很诚恳。但是马沃罗医生还是不太怎么愿意理他。  
不过呢，马沃罗医生还很尽职尽责的治疗哈利。哈利都能想出马沃罗医生那张不情不愿的脸。  
他还告诉了哈利一个好消息，他的眼疾是暂时性的。这让哈利激动得一把抱住了医生。  
他能感觉到马沃罗医生被他这一个熊抱吓到了。他赶紧松开手。做了个抱歉的手势，露出了一个不好意思的微笑。  
然而马沃罗医生的表情却十分值得玩味。应该说是托马斯十分不怀好意。  
虽然他现在觉得有些无趣，但是托马斯还是愿意玩下去。  
哈利作为一个伤患，但是他一直秉持着不给他人添麻烦的原则，比如他可以自己叠衣服，洗漱，吃饭，锻炼，基本表现地跟没瞎人一样。只要每天给他摆好药品和水杯，和检查一下恢复情况，哈利基本不占用他人任何时间。  
他是个很要强的人，也表现得很坚强，也没有听过哈利抱怨什么。所以大家都很喜欢他。就连马沃罗医生的态度都对他好了起来。  
哈利不是没请求过将他送回军营，让他们派人来接他，只是战地之间讯号不好，而且他们这里离他的军队驻扎地十分遥远。

有一天马沃罗医生甚至问，带着些歉意。哈利要不要学盲文，这样可以帮助更多的盲人，因为他们实在太忙了，而病人实在太多了，有些病人嗯，如果可以他们希望波特帮他们照顾一下。  
波特当然答应了，而且被马沃罗医生感动得一塌糊涂。哈利喜欢被人需要的感觉。  
马沃罗医生牵引着哈利的手去触摸那些盲文。哈利透过掌心感受纸上的凸点，马沃罗医生坐在哈利对面，一个词一个词告诉哈利什么意思。  
不知道为什么哈利对马沃罗医生很有好感。尽管看不见他。  
【这是风？】哈利问。  
【不是，再猜猜。】马沃罗看着哈利开合的鲜红唇线。想起哈利在昏迷的时候被他亲起来含住下唇的时候的感觉。  
托马斯自然不是什么正人君子，哈利的身体甚至被他造访过了，只差最后一步，这点亲吻算他收让哈利侥幸活下来的定金。  
哈利醒过那天，身上还有留有他吻过摸过后的印记。  
因为他喜欢哈利的黑发绿眼睛白到发粉的皮肤，摸上去的手感真是不赖。  
哈利就算不当特工，比如当当模特，或者说小宠物都挺不错的。  
他不太希望哈利被别人碰过，在他拆封掉这份名为哈利的礼物之前。  
他的确是叫马沃罗，他没撒谎，这是他的中间名。他也确实有个医生身份，在他的7个身份证中有一个的身份就是医生。  
这也的确是个战地医院，不过送来的都是他们反对派的伤员。  
看哈利忙前忙后照顾自己的敌军，然后这些病人好了后，会接着上战场，屠杀哈利的战友。  
怎么能不开心呢？真是期待哈利得知这一切的表情后，尤其马沃罗真的一点假话都没说，他说的全是真的，只不过是有一部分。  
哈利努力回忆，想起马沃罗医生接触到这个词的发音，【蛇？】  
【答对了，波特先生。请继续。】  
刚才摸哈利手的时候，他因为皮肤接触的感觉而短暂的满足。  
忍住了一把推到哈利的冲动。  
也许干敌人特别有快感吧。  
尤其是拿到他们的感情后。  
至于信号，当然是他弄坏的。  
他还没玩够，哈利怎么可以回到他应该在的地方呢？  
玩够了，真相揭开，哈利就可以去死了，邓布利多的特工先生。

他几乎是瞬间猜出哈利喜欢什么样的类型。  
那种纯洁的，奉献的，温柔的滥好人，最适合被利用的对象。  
然后把自己往那边暗示。  
对，只要暗示就可以了，因为剩下的部分得要哈利的想象来补全。他会因为自己的想象而深信不疑。

哈利越来越想看见马沃罗医生，因为这样漂亮的声音，这样好的心肠，又这样的博学认真，到底是个什么样的人，哈利想伤好了后能看见他。  
因为马沃罗医生认真对待每一个伤患，对他们很是温柔。  
哈利对这样的人很有好感。  
为了能让哈利早日联络上军队，马沃罗医生牺牲自己的休息时间跑出去给哈利修信号站。虽然马沃罗先生坚称早日修好，对大家都有好处，并不只是为波特。  
波特就更感动了，怎么会有这么为所有人考虑的人。他想马沃罗医生应该是个天使。  
波特越来越好奇马沃罗医生的样子。  
听护士们说，【马沃罗医生可是战地一枝花。】  
【进来的病人只要没瞎的都不想走。】  
哈利觉得他这种瞎了的也不是很想走。  
他还从护士的八卦里知道马沃罗的教名，汤姆。  
他确认马沃罗应该真的是很好看，因为他就是战地医院八卦舆论的中心。  
汤姆.马沃罗。哈利在心底念。  
每一遍，就很想微笑，心里有很充实的感觉。像在阳光下飞过晒衣服时飞起的泡泡。

听汤姆说，其实他们关系还没好到可以告诉对方教名的地步。但是哈利已经在心里默默称呼了。  
哈利的眼睛快好了。  
哈利甚至有一种怅然的感觉，但是他又高兴起来，他不能再在这里耽搁了，他要回去完成他的责任与义务。  
战争实在是太残酷了，前一刻还好好的人，下一秒也许就四分五裂身首异处，肠子，内脏，鲜血，骨头遍地都是。  
上回甚至有一只秃鹫来打扫战场后的遗迹时，被一枚流弹炸成了碎片，它自己也成为遗迹一部分，然后被下一只秃鹫清洁工吃掉。  
侥幸活下来的人，也难以遗忘这活生生的人间地狱。  
实在是带来了太多的苦难。这里孩子的眼睛让哈利心痛，他们这个年纪本应该快乐的上学同父母撒娇，而不是在战争里朝不保夕，担心食物，担心水源，担心生病，担心一切，因为他们随时可能会死。  
他只想快点结束战争。让和平重新回到这片皲裂的土地上。

也许有机会看见马沃罗医生的样子吧。  
今天哈利坐在谷堆上，走出洞穴，阳光照在哈利的脸上，暖洋洋的，很平静的舒适，听马沃罗医生跟围成一排的小朋友讲自己的见闻。  
哈利双手托着脸颊想觉得世界上怎么有这么好的人。  
而我居然想摸摸他的脸，我真下流，我居然想摸他。哈利唾弃自己。

在托马斯按耐不住兽性大发之前，一场爆炸便突然地发生了。  
这个位置十分隐秘，而且信号屏蔽非常厉害，导弹很难找到这个位置。这也是为什么哈利那方的军队还没找到哈利的原因，就算哈利发了很多信号出去。  
这个战地医院名义上也真的是中立的和平组织。  
位置和信号应该是在那次他修信号设备的时候泄露的。  
托马斯看见了导弹，但是他来不及撤离。  
他想，他知道这是谁的杰作了。在火光暴起，他被爆炸掀飞前想。  
为此托马斯在医院里躺了整整两年。  
而哈利因为那天恰好出去同人一起寻找食物而躲过一劫。


	3. 【番外】汤姆的报复（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 汤姆被托马斯以及众人欺压多时，这是汤姆的爆发阶段。文中三观不代表本人态度。我不磕兄弟CP。  
> 想把汤姆的性格表达的完整一点。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你看汤姆都没报复哈利，就知道肯定是真爱。

汤姆走入病房。  
他带着难以察觉的轻微笑意看着托马斯。  
明亮的病房里还有刺鼻的消毒水的味道。托马斯被绷带包得跟个木乃伊一样躺在床上，被子盖在胸口处，从被子里蜿蜒出来的无数各色透明软管连接在无数设备上，心电显示仪器上划出不断做周期运动的图来。一切都证明托马斯的确重伤垂危。  
托马斯没死在爆炸中，汤姆对于这一点非常很满意。  
汤姆说过要托马斯和老劳德受尽折磨，那么痛快的让他们死掉，汤姆就绝对不这么做。  
他弹了一下托马斯身上的一只输液管，看着里面的液体来回震荡。  
医生跟汤姆说托马斯现在陷入重度昏迷，只怕会变成植物人。  
汤姆当时就笑了，【这不是很好吗？】  
托马斯安安静静地像被烫死的鸭子一样躺在床上，还被人包得像个粽子一样，随时就可以放入肠胃的坟墓里也没有任何违和感。  
抱歉，用食物来比喻托马斯，真是对食物的糟蹋。汤姆决定为他劣拙的比喻道歉。  
没有亲手伤害到托马斯至此，汤姆很遗憾。  
亲自动手的感觉是不一样的。  
为了弥补一下自己的遗憾，汤姆站在托马斯的病床前，拿起一个柔软的枕头。  
用枕头闷死托马斯意味着，他不需要碰托马斯一下就能要了他的命，是种很干净的动手方式。  
将枕头摁在托马斯的脸上，用力向下压。  
周边的仪器开始发出尖锐又急促的提示音，红灯亮起，滴——滴——滴——  
汤姆开始觉得畅快，甚至连昏迷中托马斯也开始不由自主的抖动起来。  
不过汤姆并没有因此放手，他开始感受到以前托马斯百般针对折磨他时候，力量回到身体的感觉。  
有一种充盈的感觉在他的心口蔓开。  
不够，不够，他还想要再多一些。  
也许他杀了托马斯，力量便会全部回到他的身上。汤姆这么想着，面上除了一对满是杀意的眼睛泄露了他的内心的凶狠，其他的地方平静地像一面镜子，永远不会有波澜一样。  
同托马斯一样，汤姆有一张天使一样纯洁的面孔，毕竟他们两个共用了老劳德年轻时候的脸。  
然而这两个人也如老劳德一样，并没有珍惜这样纯洁的美貌，依然用数不胜数的坏事来糟蹋这样的纯洁之美。

汤姆真的想过要闷死托马斯的。  
可惜，他之厌恶托马斯，不会让他这么容易死掉。  
托马斯要是走运哪天清醒过来，他就当着神志清醒的托马斯的面，砍了托马斯一只手臂，做成大提琴的琴弓。然后再拉奏出幻想风格的埃尔加E小调大提琴协奏曲。  
在医护人员冲进来的时候，汤姆无所谓地松开了手，他面无表情的转身离开，整理好他灰色呢绒西装。  
与跑进来的医护人员擦肩而过。

门外是汤姆的未婚妻海莲娜.莱文克劳戴着面纱小礼帽在等他。  
海莲娜想挽住他的手，汤姆闪开了，他明明可以做得不动声色，但是他没有。  
【汤姆……】海莲娜的巴掌小脸上满是受伤的痕迹，她显得不知所措。她不知道汤姆为什么会对她忽冷忽热。她不知道发生了什么，便让汤姆这样不高兴。  
自从有一天汤姆在发现海莲娜身上有汤姆的痕迹后。汤姆就厌弃了她。他不喜欢碰被托马斯碰过的东西。  
在托马斯出发去中亚前，托马斯故意诱奸了海莲娜。  
汤姆觉得海莲娜肮脏恶心，毫不忠诚，却仍然没有甩了她，因为他觉得海莲娜还有利用的价值。他当初追求海莲娜便是为此。  
被汤姆的外貌和甜言蜜语欺骗的海莲娜便一头栽了进去，陷入她自以为狂热的两情相悦里。  
海莲娜的姓氏是莱文克劳，一个同样古老高贵的姓氏。汤姆得到她，就相当于得到了莱文克劳的家财富。因为莱文克劳家就这么一个独女。  
这听起来十分卑鄙，但是他不是一向都很卑鄙吗？  
高尚是高尚者的墓志铭，卑鄙是卑鄙者的通行证。  
他需要大量的金钱和权利来为他的事业铺路。  
权利是汤姆的最爱，连哈利和汤姆的自己生命都要排在权利后面。  
海莲娜在他眼里不过是一笔会走路的财富。他明明接近海莲娜就目的不纯，却还要像专情之人一样责怪海莲娜的不忠。  
他觉得海莲娜可能也不怎么喜欢他，要不怎么托马斯随便诱惑一下，就心甘情愿地跟他上床，隔天还跑来说爱他。  
是了，这就是汤姆。  
所以汤姆晾着她，又不离开她。他只要皱皱眉，海莲娜就会恨不得掏心掏肺尽她所有来哄汤姆为之一笑。  
汤姆心想我这是在卖身，我与那些站街的有什么差别，然后对海莲娜笑得轻怜蜜爱。  
汤姆需要海莲娜提供支持来招兵买马，他那时还不够实力来对抗托马斯和老劳德。  
有了海莲娜的支持，汤姆的势力壮大得很快，因为他有了金钱这份敲门砖。有很多人开始愿意跟着汤姆，因为汤姆刻意表演出的大方。  
只要汤姆想，他就可以很有魅力。人们会跟着他，因为他是这样野心勃勃又出手大方。看到他的第一刻，就会相信他的勾画的宏图大业。  
海莲娜也越发迷恋汤姆，甚至做起了当上汤姆事业帝国皇后的美梦。  
事实上跟海莲娜一起做这样美梦的还有其他人。当然这几位其他人自然不可能有哈利。此时哈利甚至都还不认识汤姆。  
汤姆怎么可能只招惹一个人。他需要很多人支持他。  
汤姆事业帝国的皇后不是他们。

托马斯不是第一次搞汤姆的情人了，谁若跟汤姆表示过爱慕，过不了几天，托马斯就要把他们或者她们弄到手。  
以此来好对汤姆耀武扬威。这意味着汤姆输给了托马斯。  
对于汤姆来说，受辱可以，受过的屈辱都可以讨回来，但是认输，绝不。  
所以他也怨恨那些被托马斯勾引走的人。

【你简直像一个在疯狂苦恋我的傻瓜，只为求我看你一眼。】汤姆曾经故意这么恶心过汤姆斯。然后二者同时被这段恶心的言词激起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
汤姆苦恋什么都有可能，别说是人了，就算人外生物，也不会比苦恋汤姆来得更不现实。  
汤姆知道他们两个都想让对方死，并且痛苦万分地死去。  
托马斯也是这么想的。

鉴于海莲娜小姐的作用已经差不多了，而且她的钱财也快被汤姆用得差不多了，汤姆就要同她说再见。  
不过出于对海莲娜小姐不忠贞的怨恨，他决定开始惩罚她。  
注意，不是报复，是惩罚。


End file.
